Slayer, Interrupted (2012)
"Slayer, Interrupted" is the fifth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine comic book series. Synopsis The issue begins with Buffy, Xander and Dawn chased by zompires. They run into Buffy's apartment, Dawn opens the door while Buffy fights the vampires and holds them back. Once inside, Buffy believes they're safe, only to find out that Xander and Dawn are too zompires and they attack her. She's saved by The First Slayer though, who dusts Xander and Dawn. Buffy, mad at her for killing her sister and her best friend, attacks the Primitive only to be punched in her gut. Buffy wakes up running to the toilet to throw up. She later meets Willow and tells her about her dream, mentioning that it was the first time that she actually "felt" a Slayer's dream. Willow asks her if she has talked to other Slayers to find out whether they've been having the same kind of dreams but Buffy answers that she's not close to the other slayers anymore. The closest one was Kennedy and she isn't on good terms with Buffy either because she feels that Buffy is responsible for losing Willow. Buffy says that the First Slayer told her that she was not the Slayer anymore and she wonders if that means that she'll lose her powers now that the Seed is broken. Willow rejects the notion, as Buffy's powers come from inside of her. She suggests that she consults Giles' book and then they part to go to their jobs. When Buffy gets home, she opens her chest where she hides her weapons and the broken Scythe and takes the'' Vampyr'' book. She lights a candle and stars reading, remembering Giles and how much she misses him, only to fall asleep again. The First Slayer reappers and insists that she is not the Slayer. Buffy follows her trying to understand what the First Slayer wants to tell her. They end up in some kind of city dump where, on top of a hill of garbage, lies the broken Scythe stuck in a stone. On the bottom of this garbage-hill are dozens of zompires ready to attack. The First Slayer points to the Scythe with her hand but Buffy mentions that it is broken. The First Slayer replies that only the Slayer can pull it out but Buffy isn't the Slayer anymore. Buffy gets confused since she can't make any sense of what she hears and realizes that, basically, the First Slayer talks too much unlike the other times they met. So she gets suspicious and she attacks her. The First Slayer transforms into a fairy and Buffy wakes up. Next day, Buffy meets with Willow and reports that someone is hijacking her dreams. It's like there are two messages sent to her from two different sources, one from the First Slayer and the other from the fairy, which Buffy calls Tinkerbell. Giles's book wasn't so much help to her unfortunately. So Willow tells her that the only way to find out is for Buffy to fall asleep and dream again. Night comes and Willow is inside Buffy's bedroom with coffee with her to help her stay awake. She asks Buffy not to say anything to her new girlfriend about it. Buffy mentions then how much she has missed hanging out with her best friend, and Willow, smiling, says that she wasn't sure that they were still using that qualifier. She promises to wake Buffy if she looks distressed and Buffy falls asleep again. The fairy comes again but doesn't say her name because it is too difficult to be pronounced. She tell us that she lays eggs in people's ears so they can dream, but she also gives nightmares. With the Seed broken her powers are gone so she had to hijack someone else's dream to contact Buffy, and she used the First Slayer for that. She asks Buffy to follow again the First Slayer and she tells her that her first intention was to punish her. Buffy, both amazed and angry answer "let me guess, because I destroyed the Seed?" but the fairy surprises her, telling her that she thought that the real Buffy Summers was the Slayer that who died underground fighting Yamanh. But when she came into Buffy's head to plant nightmares, she realized something else. A vampire attacks Buffy, prompting the fairy to tell her that they will keep coming until she gives her attention to the First Slayer. Buffy thinks that the Primitive wants to say that this mess is all Buffy's fault, but as the fairy says it is not a message of self-pity, barely about Bufy. The First Slayer wants Buffy to unlock the key and undo the damage that was done to the world. Buffy understands that the key is the Scythe and runs to pull it out but she doesn't have enough strength to do that. It's because the scythe is not for Buffy but for someone else. And Tinker points at Willow, who has appeared in Buffy's dream. Willow takes the broken Scythe from the junk pile, saying she thinks that the Scythe is the key to bring back magic. When Buffy asks her if she must give it to her when she wakes up, Willow replies that she thinks so and she must go and take the Scythe with her. Buffy doesn't want her to go, but Willow says "if you love something set it free". Buffy wonders if this is a goodbye and she watches Willow leaving with the First Slayer. Tink comes to Buffy again and informs her that the First Slayer is now satisfied. And she tellls Buffy what she knows. Buffy isn't the slayer anymore. The Slayer is a part of Buffy, but Buffy is not a girl anymore. Buffy, unable to understand again the message is anxious to wake up and tell Willow what she dreamed, but as the fairy tells her, Willow already knows because they share a special bond, their dream spaces bleed together. Buffy understands that Willow fell asleep and shared the dream. Buffy wakes up alone in her room, goes to her chest and finds that the Scythe is missing. There is a letter there from Willow telling her that the world needs magic and she had to go. She loves her but there was no need to say goodbye twice. Buffy immediately runs out in the streets calling for her but she gets tired soon and she sits on the side-walk remembering the fairy's words that she is not a girl anymore. She makes a gesture just like she's ready to throw up. Later, we see her returning home and her roomates are waiting for her. They need to talk to her but Buffy rushes inside the toilet asking them to talk later. They follow her behind the closed door, telling her that they know she's a slayer and they feel in danger having her living with them. Buffy listens to them and she thinks that they are scared of her. But so is she. Because she's just had the result of her test, and it's positive....she's pregnant! Continuity *This issue marks the first time Sineya appeared since "Get It Done". *The fairy from "The Chain" shows up and mentions the Buffy Summer decoy that had died. *Tink mentioned that Willow and Buffy have such a deep bond, their dream space could bleed together. This was also implied previously in'' "The Long Way Home, Part Four".'' *The repeated phrase of "You are not the Slayer" foreshadows Buffy actually being revealed to be a robot - actually Buffy's consciousness in the Buffybot's body - in "On Your Own, Part Two". *Buffy's belief of being pregnant is later proven false, as Andrew had done a switch between the real Buffy and another Buffybot. Andrew had forgotten about monthly periods as well as properly having the Buffybot manage food, causing her to continually throw it back up. *Buffy mentions that everyone knows she's a Slayer, as she was on TV in "Freefall, Part Two". '' *Willow departs, taking the Scythe with her. It is later revealed that Willow has gone to Angel and Faith for help in "Family Reunion, Part One" but didn't tell Buffy for the sake of making things easier on her. Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers (Only in Buffy's dream) *Xander Harris (Only in Buffy's dream) *Willow Rosenberg *Anaheed *Tumble *Sineya (Only in Buffy's dream) *Tink, the Fairy (Only in Buffy's dream) *Kennedy (only mentioned) *Rupert Giles (only mentioned) *Aura (only mentioned) Organizations and Titles *Slayer Species *Slayer *Human *Fairy Events Locations *San Francisco Weapons and Objects *Stake *Seed of Wonder (only mentioned) *Vampyr'' *Scythe (also in dreams) Body Count *One zompire, killed by Xander. (only in dreams) *Three zompires, dusted by Buffy. (only in dreams) *Xander, dusted by Sineya. (only in dreams) *Dawn, dusted by Sineya. (only in dreams) Behind the Scenes Collections *''Freefall'' * Buffy Season 9 Library Edition, Volume 1 Pop Culture References *When telling Willow about her slayer dreams, Buffy likens Tink to Tinkerbell and references Neverland from Peter Pan. Quotes Gallery Previews BS95P1.jpg BS95P2.jpg BS95P3.jpg External links *Buffy Comic Book Reviews nl:Slayer, Interrupted Category:Season Nine Category:Buffy comics